


Rojo

by 7Sadic_Writter7



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Amantes, Amor platónico, Angst, Apocalipsis, Daredevil - Freeform, Dolor, Fantastic Four - Freeform, M/M, The Punisher, Zombies, fin del mundo, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7
Summary: Los zombies de este mundo no son como los de la TV
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 3





	Rojo

00  
El mundo ya no agonizaba, finalmente todo estaba en paz y calma gracias a la desaparición de casi toda la humanidad... Y digo casi porque faltamos nosotros dos, los últimos caminantes de la tierra.  
―Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre.  
Todo inició de una manera que fue desapercibida por todos nosotros, algo que ninguna prueba o análisis pudo detectar. El apocalipsis comenzó por culpa de un solo ser: El doctor Víctor Von Doom, el monarca anarquista enloquecido por el odio hacia Reed Richards y el poder de su cargo, un maestro de la ciencia que se enamoró perdidamente de Susan Storm, la esposa de Reed, por lo que pasó noche tras noche de todo un año creando el regalo perfecto para ese inalcanzable amor platónico.  
Era una flor, una nueva y única flor de apariencia simple que iluminaba tanto como Johnny, pero que al tocarla era tan fría como la piel de un gigante de hielo. Se suponía que eso representaba a lo que la preciosa fantástica sentía por el loco villano. Un frío desagrado que se escondía detrás de la amabilidad que tanto caracterizó a esa mujer cuando estaba viva.  
No se sabe cómo, no se sabe por qué, pero esa hermosa flor murió a la primera hora de la mañana del día en el que la bella Susan Storm se desangró al dar a luz a su primogénito. Ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, ese día la torre perteneciente al cuarteto fantástico fue el epicentro de la tragedia que se inició con la salida de una pestilente y densa masa negra rellenando toda la edificación hasta tomarla completamente y escurrirse por las calles donde pasaban las personas que, al respirar esa peste gris que invadió la atmosfera, murieron irremediablemente hasta que un cuarto de hora pasó y la peste del aire desapareció. Alrededor de 10.000 personas murieron, pero la tragedia no se terminó ahí. No, señor.  
―Venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo.  
Después de que el terror primario que generó esa toxina pasó y el cielo volvió a la normalidad, los cadáveres de todas las personas infectadas se levantaron una vez más, pero no para volver a sus rutinas, sino para devorar a todo aquel que aun tuviese pulso en su cuerpo. Ese fue el nacimiento del apocalipsis zombi que convirtió el 60% de toda la población mundial.  
―Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, perdona nuestras ofensas, así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.  
El 60% se infectó y el 40% fue comido hasta la extinción. Luego el 60% murió de hambre aun cuando solo eran cadáveres humanos (tenían que subsistir de carne para mantenerse andando) aunque para eso tuvieron que pasar unos años -cinco como mínimo- sin embargo, no tengo forma de saberlo. Hace mucho que los relojes del mundo se detuvieron.  
―No nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal.  
Nada pudo para la extinción, ni siquiera nosotros los héroes de este mundo. Fuimos los primeros en caer de esta especie tan preciosa, pero a la vez tan dañina. Aunque supongo que te estás preguntando qué hago aquí hablándote si acabo de decir que todos los héroes murieron ¿No debería estar yo en los mismos términos?, pues te diré que ni siquiera yo tengo una buena respuesta para eso, luché cuanto pude y me mordieron innumerables veces, pero aquí estoy... Andando por las desoladas calles con una carretilla vacía. Se me han acabado todos nuestros suministros.  
―Amén.  
Supongo que soy el ultimo humano con vida que hay en el planeta (lo sé, lo verifiqué), ya no hay más como yo; sólo esqueletos que originalmente fueron personas y luego pasaron a ser simples infectados. Los radares de SHIELD se mantenían en nada, el único punto en sus pantallas rojas era el mío propio, y ya, por lo que pronto este será un completo mundo sin seres vivos además de las plantas y hongos.  
―Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia. El señor es contigo.  
Sí, era verdad que fuera de la ciudad de Nueva York existían otras ciudades con muchos más suministros para mí, pero también era cierto que al yo ser el último humano ya no habría más alimento para él.  
―Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús.  
Éramos los últimos; el último humano y el último infectado. Yo, Matthew Murdock (antes un solitario abogado fracasado), y él, Frank Castle (antes un genocida mal hablado y psicópata). Los dos, los que hace años -antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda- fueron amantes en la oscuridad de la madrugada y enemigos jurados a la incandescente luz del día. Eso éramos antes de que él me abandonara por mi maldita estupidez.  
―Santa María Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.  
Te amo. Ahí estaba el peor error de mi vida en décadas, en dos básicas -pero poderosas- palabras de afecto. Afecto que yo sentía y que estúpidamente pensé que él también. ¡Dios, pero que idiota soy! Nadie jamás fue capaz de amarme ¿Por qué razón él sería diferente?  
―Amén.  
Eso es lo que aún me sigo preguntando, también me sigo preguntando como fue que pudimos volver a encontrarnos después del apocalipsis fuese desatado. No obstante, aquí estoy volviendo y pasar por las mismas calles que he conocido durante toda mi vida para llegar al apartamento donde viví tanto experiencias dulces y picantes como amargas y desabridas; donde él se encontraba actualmente.  
―He vuelto, Frank.  
Y ahí estaba él, andando como muerto viviente (porque lo era) por todo el departamento sin descanso tal y como lo dejé en la mañana. Con una mordaza en su boca y gruesos guantes con los cuatro dedos unidos y el pulgar suelto, al verme Frank corrió a mí y me sujetó de los hombros para intentar morderme infructuosamente... Como siempre.  
― ¿Lo entiendes, Frank? Soy yo: El monaguillo ―él no me entendía, nunca lo hacía, pero eso no me detendría nunca porque...― Soy el monaguillo, tu monaguillo, tu Matt ¿Entiendes?  
Frank siempre pareció decir algo que era distorsionado al completo por la mordaza, pero nunca se la quité, supongo que por mi rechazo a que me devorara como muchos otros intentaron... Aun puedo ver en mis pesadillas a Elektra intentando eso mismo; ella fue el primer infectado con el que acabé y la razón del porque soy consciente de mi inmunidad.  
― ¿Me entiendes?, ¿entiendes que soy tuyo, Frank?  
Él siguió intentando hablar, superar a la dificultad que representaba la mordaza mientras que golpeaba su cabeza contra mí, desesperado por atacarme, viéndose muy frustrado al no lograrlo. Entonces fue que tomé el valor suficiente para sacarle los guantes, eso me dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba, que me estampara contra el piso clavando sus uñas en mis clavículas y omoplatos fue algo que no me esperé; aun así no podía quererlo más.  
―Recuérdame, por favor, haz lo que quieras: insúltame, niégame, pégame o dime por ese apodo que sabes que odio ―Dolía, dolía lo que no podía ser escrito ni definido por ninguna palabra, sentía como lentamente intentaba desgarra mi espalda y clavarme al piso mientras seguía insistiendo con morderme. Era una sensación horrible que empeoraba al ver que ese infectado quizás ya no era mi Frank, y digo quizás porque me niego a soltarme de la cuerda que me mantuvo vivo por tanto tiempo ―Dime como tanto detesto que me digas, dime Rojo otra vez.  
Poco a poco, y con mucho dolor, empecé a quitarle la mordaza ¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto...? Ah, ahora lo recuerdo: Porque...  
―Te amo, Frank ¿Oíste?, tú Rojo te ama sin importar cuán lejos te vayas o cuanto lo alejes.  
Cuando finalmente le retiré la mordaza esperé que volviese estrellar su cabeza contra mi cuerpo para terminar con una fea mordida que me arrancase finalmente un gran trozo de carne, no obstante, lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que me dejó sin aire en los pulmones; algo que me hizo llorar de alegría. Lo que dijo fue el mejor sedante del mundo para el dolor de mi alma. Me transportó a cuando nos encontramos nuevamente.  
―Rojo... A Rojo... Mi Rojo... Perdón...  
Frank estaba cerca del apartamento, había llegado ahí no muchos meses después de que todo comenzó (aun no éramos los últimos) y él deambulaba por los alrededores sin darse cuenta de que yo lo vigilaba desde el techo de una camioneta, saber que ya no era un humano fue horrible, pero no tuve fuerzas para terminar con el sufrimiento que apreciaba en sus muertas facciones. Por lo que lo amordacé, le puse guantes y lo llevé conmigo... Cómo mi fiel compañero en este mundo condenado a la perdición.  
―Rojo... ―Frank me recordaba, me identificaba. Ya no podía ser más feliz, ahora tenía lo que siempre quise― Perdóname, Rojo...  
―Te perdono, Frank.  
Luego de eso él comenzó a comerme, arrancando pedazo tras pedazo de mi cuerpo sin detenerse, sin que yo pudiese detener mis gritos de agonía sino hasta que mi voz se rompió y Frank logró abrirme el pecho con sus manos. Lo último que mi visión -borrosa por las lágrimas- captó de esa vida destinada al olvido fue la imagen de Frank Castle, el amor de mi vida, romperme el esternón para llegar a mi corazón.  
Para cuando él finalmente llegó a ese órgano yo ya estaba muerto, listo para esperarle en el otro mundo sin importar cuantos años tuviesen que pasar.


End file.
